Bakugan Reality Show
by Mispritt
Summary: The Brawlers' friendship will be put to the test
1. Let the games Begin!

Bakugan Reality Show

________________________________________________________________________

Me: Hi everyone! I'm here with my co-host Rultas! The creator of the Bakugan fanfic "Stubborn Angel"!

Rultas: Hi people of the world! Today-

Me: Today were gonna have a little game…

Rultas: Hey, that's my line!

Me: Uh, no it's not!

Rultas: Yes it is! Read the script!

Me: Well, everyone this might take some time so please enjoy this story. We'll be right back!

Rultas: And also, just to be clear this takes place in a clubhouse with a swimming pool beside a beach.

Chapter 1: Let the games begin!

At the clubhouse, girl's room

"This is great I can't believe that were gonna all live together in one house! And the best of all the team stays the longest wins a trip to anywhere in the world!" said Runo

"I wonder who will win." Thought Julie

"Me too!" replied Alice

Meanwhile

"Where would you go if you win?" asked Dan

"China" said Shun

"Paris, maybe" answered Joe

"How about you two?" questioned Dan

"Still thinking" said Billy

"Me too" answered Marucho

Then, they heard a knock at their door. Billy walked to door

"Oh, Hi Billy!" greeted Julie

"What are you doing here?" asked Billy

"Mispritt and Rultas stopped fighting and asked us to go to the beach." Answered Julie

"Oh, okay." Said Billy

At Beach

"Thanks for being here you guys." I said

"Hey! I wanted to say that!" yelled Rultas

"Not now!" I yelled back

"So why are we here?" asked Chan

"Well, before we start, I-"Before I finished Rultas stepped on my foot

*Rultas clearing her throat*

"We, will tell you the rules, K?"

Everyday you're gonna have some challenges. If you don't want to do it, you're out!

After every 3 days you're gonna pick who you want to remove. The person with the most people who want to disqualify him/her will be removed. If it's a tie both of them will go through a series of challenges the one who lasts the longest won't be disqualified.

"Okay?" Said Rultas

"And also, since there are 4 girls and 5 boys, we're gonna add a member." I explained

Who?" asked Marucho

"Her name is Ally she's as old as you are, Marucho. She has pink hair and fair skin [If you want to know what she looks like search "Mispritt" In youtube she's my background].

"Oh look there she is!" said Rultas pointing to Ally

"Hi everyone!" said Ally

"Hi" everyone said

"Ally, you're gonna sleep with the girls, k?" said Rultas

"Okay!" Ally replied

That night in the girl's rooms

"So where are you from Ally?" Asked Alice

"Florida" Ally answered, then, Alice spotted something shiny in Ally's bag

"What's that?" asked Alice

"Handcuffs, my mom's a police and gave them to me!" she replied

"Hey, it's getting late. Maybe we should just sleep and get to know you more tomorrow" said Chan

"Okay!" replied Ally

The following Day

"Wake up, Ally." Said Julie while shaking Ally awake

"[Groan] I usually sleep 'till noon." Complained Ally

*Cell phone ringing*

"Hello?" Julie said on the phone

"Hi, it's me Rultas."

"Oh hi, why are you calling?"

"Could you just please wake up Billy, please!"

"Why?"

"He won't wake up whatever happens, and you've known him longer."

"But-"

"Thanks!" *hang up phone*

*Julie walking to the guy's room*

"Billy wake up, Billy!" yelled Julie

Billy turned to his side and groaned

"You asked for it!" said Julie

Julie took a flower vase near the window, got the flowers and poured the water on him

"Hey!" yelled Billy

"Oops! I'm sorry!" said Julie sarcastically "Anyways, it's breakfast." Then Julie walked away with a smirk on her face


	2. Tree climbing

Chapter 2: Tree Climbing

"Okay everyone, listen up! The first challenge is a tree climbing contest, specifically; you need to get a flag on top of a 30 feet tall tree, understood!" I explained

"I bet I can climb faster than you, Julie" said Billy with a smirk

"Well, see." Said Julie

"Listen up! Only 1 group member can do this challenge." Said Rultas

"I'll do this one!" said Billy

"Are you sure?" asked Dan

Billy nodded his head

"Guys, I think I should do this one." Said Julie

"Why?" Asked Chan

"I have some unfinished business I need to do." Replied Julie

"Ready, set, go!" said Rultas and off they go!

"Hey, wait a minute! I wanted to say that! I complained

"Well, you already got my line a yesterday!" Rultas complained

Meanwhile Julie and Billy are almost near the flag, and then Billy had an idea in his head. Julie was standing on a weak tree branch, and then Billy kicked it and made Julie fall and land on Dan.

"Cheater!" yelled Julie

And of course, Billy won

After that, in the girl's room

"He is so unfair!" yelled Julie

"Calm down, Julie" said Alice with concern

"How can I?" asked Julie

"I know, why don't you get revenge" said Runo

"Yeah, revenge" said Julie with a smirk

Me: What could be Julie's plan? Find out next chapter! And if you're wondering where Rultas is, let's just say she's sleeping with the fishes, really BIG fishes *evil laugh*


	3. Revenge

Chapter 3: Revenge

The following day after breakfast Julie went near the pool

"Time for a little revenge…" said Julie to herself, she got a small bag of marbles and scattered them near the pool, she went to the other end of the pool.

"It's time to get even, Billy!" she said, then, she screamed like crazy! She knew Billy would rush off to find her, and he did.

"Julie what's wrong?" he asked while running towards the pool, he didn't notice the marbles and eventually fell in the pool.

*Julie Laughing* "That serves you right, cheater!" Julie said while walking back into the clubhouse and Billy was furious!

A few minutes after that, Ally was reading a book really, really seriously beside Julie

Billy walking to Julie's room all wet and angry

*Slam the door open*

"How come you did that?" He yelled

*Julie coming closer to Billy*

"Well, maybe that wouldn't happen to you, if you hadn't cheated!" Julie yelled back

"I only did that because I wanted to get even with you, for splashing water at me when I was sleeping." Billy said angrily

"Well, maybe I wouldn't have done that, if you would just wake up already!" replied Julie

"Quiet!!!" Yelled Ally, being annoyed by the both of them

"Stay out of this!" They both said, and they faced the opposite direction

Ally took her handcuffs out of her bag and handcuffed Julie and Billy together.

"Very funny, Ally" mocked Julie "Now remove these!" she commanded

"Not until you guys work this out!" she replied and walked out of the room

"Great! Now I'm stuck with you!" complained Billy

"You're not the only one hating this, you know" replied Julie

Me: I wonder when Ally will free them.

Rultas: Mispritt!!!

Me: How did you get back?

Rultas: It wasn't easy!

Me: Well everyone, while Rultas chases me, enjoy the next chapter coming soon

*Rultas chasing me*


End file.
